Can I go a little further?
by sleepyblaine
Summary: Kurt needs to be taught the art of sexy, and Blaine is more than happy to teach it to him. Smut, slash, boyxboy and I don't even know why I'm telling you this because it's all I write... Review !


_A/N: Hey my lovelies! First up, a HUGE shoutout to the capital-A amazing Hanna Dulch, who took the time out of her day to add me on Facebook and tell me how much she loves my writing. It's the little things like that that make me smile all day long :3 So thankyou, Hanna darling, for that, our Facebook inbox sessions keep me entertained and I always smile at what you have to say :) Much love, sweetheart._

_I was watching 'Sexy' the other night, with my best friend, and we were laughing our heads off at the part where Blaine tries to teach Kurt how to be sexy. Then an idea popped into my head and... this happened._

_Warnings: severe smut and language. Shocking, right? If you don't like it, I do believe there is a little 'X' in the top right-hand corner. Use your mouse to click it and your problem is solved! :D_

_Disclaimer: I own all the characters and everything to do with Glee. Haha, joking. I own nothing but clothes and bed covers and pyjamas. But that's really embarrassing and now I'm rambling so ON WITH THE STORY! :D_

"Give me... sensual. But, don't make fun of it. Like, really try."

I fought back a laugh as Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and flipped his head. It'd need a little work.

"Okay, now give me... sultry."

Again, the same face, but he scrunched his eyes up and just looked like a kid with Down syndrome. It was adorably cute and made my insides flutter but it still wasn't what I was looking for.

"Uh, Kurt," I said, chuckling lightly. "They're all kinda looking the same."

"That's because the face I'm actually doing is uncomfortable." Kurt slapped his thighs and stood up. "This is pointless, Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy because... I don't know the first thing about sex. That's why I like Broadway musicals; the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

I smiled as his cheekes reddened. "Kurt, you're blushing..."

"I've tried watching... _those _movies... but I just get horribly depressed, and I think how they were all kids once, and they all have mothers, and god, what would their mother's think? And why would you get that tattooed there!" His voice rose in pitch as he spoke and as the image of Kurt timidly typing the word 'porn' into the browser but closing the laptop lid in disgust as he saw the raunchy situations I had to cross my legs to hide my own little situation. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Well you're gonna have to learn about it sometime. I could tell you what I know," I suggested. Kurt shook his head.

"Well not now. I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you. I think you should leave," he said, and I made to stand up. Then another idea came into my head.

"I could sh-show you what I know," I said quietly and Kurt froze. There was an awkward silence and I tried to make eye contact but he wouldn't look at me.

"Kurt?" I said, unsure of my voice. He crossed his fingers.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked shyly. I smiled.

"I've never had a boyfriend before, Kurt, but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing," I said, standing up slowly and advancing on him. He began to shy away and I felt a wave of panic but as I wrapped my arms around his waist it flickered out like a candle in the wind.

I was shorter than him, that was obvious to anyone, but that was okay because I'd always wanted to have a boyfriend that was taller than me. Not that Kurt would be my boyfriend, or anything.

"Look at me, Kurt," I whispered, and I felt his chest rise through the thick blazer against mine. Kurt turned his head slowly and looked at me in the eyes and I didn't know what to do next so I pushed gently up onto my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his.

That did it – next thing I knew his hands were fisting my hair and I was roughly shoving his cardigan off his shoulders, all while attacking his mouth and fighting with his tongue for dominance. I pushed him up against his bookshelf and we both gasped as it wobbled, but when it stilled he captured my mouth again with so much enthusiasm I wondered if I really was kissing Kurt.

_Holy fuck, I was kissing Kurt._

I ripped his cardigan open, buttons flying everywhere, and ignored his groan of annoyance and I worked the buttons on his white shirt. He tugged at my collar and tipped his head back as I kissed down his jaw, and across the newly-exposed flesh of his collarbone as I pulled his shirt off.

"Bed," I growled and he complied, now pushing me backwards until the backs of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards, taking Kurt with me.

Fighting giggles, he began to unbutton my own white button-down before I reminded him that no Kurt, you couldn't get that one off without taking the blazer off first.

Wasting no time, Kurt pulled the button through the slot and wrenched it off my shoulders, and that's when I froze, panting. Kurt froze, too.

"Oh my god, what are we doing?" Kurt whispered. I ran my fingers through my hair. Kurt looked at me and he looked worried.

"Oh god, Blaine, I'm so sorry," he began to sob, biting the second knuckle on his index finger. He was straddling me and he stood up, and his whole body was shaking. I looked down at the tent in my pants and the one in his own, and blushed furiously red. Kurt followed my gaze and gasped, and turned his body away from me.

"No, don't... don't apologize," I said, standing up. I considered wrapping my arms around his waist but decided against it.

"I'm sorry," he said again. I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder, tugging gently to turn him around. When he finally looked at me, tears were streaming down his face and his glasz eyes looked worried.

_Do it,_ I thought to myself. Stepping forward once more I snaked my arms around his torso and although his body went rigid, I stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how much you turn me on."

He somewhat relaxed, and I stood flat on my feet so I was looking him in the eye. Slowly, testing, he brought his hand up and ran it along my collarbone. The move made me shiver.

"You know I'm in love with you," he whispered back. I smiled and nodded – I like where this was going.

"I know. I'm sorry I turned you down."

He shook his head and chuckled once. "I made it all up in my head."

I sighed and smiled. "I don't know what I was thinking." Willing myself forwards, I gently pushed my lips up to his, softly. Kurt dragged his hand up my neck and cupped my cheek, and I could do nothing but inhale through my nose and wait until he pushed further.

And he did. I gasped when I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip and gently prod into my mouth. I tugged at his tongue with my own lips and he let it slip through, caressing the top of my mouth. I moaned gently and pushed him a little harder up against the bookshelf.

Gasping quietly for breath, he pulled his face away from mine and rested it against the shelf behind him. He had a satisfied little smile on his face, and the look on my face mirrored his.

"_That _should have been our first kiss," I whispered and Kurt chuckled.

"I agree."

Sighing, Kurt leaned forward again and, without any hesitation, sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. Trailing my hand up his back, I slipped them into his hair and tugged slightly, elicting a soft moan that escaped from his mouth into mine.

"Do you still want me to show you what I know?" I whispered against his lips. He nodded eagerly so I took a deep breath and lifted him up with my hand on his ass. He wrapped his legs around my torso and didn't break contact with my mouth as I crawled onto the bed and laid him down gently on the pillows.

"Tell me if I'm going too far," I whispered and he nodded, kissing a line down his jaw. I found a spot where his jaw bone met the skin of his neck that made him mewl so I sucked there for a second, enjoying him writhe beneath me.

"Kurt," I said, keeping my lips closer to his skin. "I'm happy to do this. But if you want me to stop at any time, you tell me."

He nodded. "Blaine..." he sighed as I licked a line down the bone in the side of his neck. His hands were gripping the sheets as I moved own further, to his perfect chest. My nose came across a raised little nub that I sucked into my mouth and Kurt gasped, arching his back up off the bed.

Truthfully, I was improvising. I'd seen this done on movies when I was home alone with my hand, and the too-muscly over-dramatic guys had seemed to like it so I figured Kurt would. Turns out, he did.

"Blaine..." he moaned again breathily when I swirled my tongue around his perfect pink nipple. My fingers pinched and tugged his other nipple as I'd seen done in those movies and I seemed to be doing _something_ right because the noises Kurt was making were not Kurt-like noises.

"Can I go further?" I asked, looking at his face. His eyes were scrunched up and his bottom lip was worried between his teeth, and he was biting hard. Too hard – the skin around his lip was going white.

Saving his lip from a certain injury, I shimmied back up his body and took it into my mouth instead. His eyes shot open and he gasped, his hands immediately twisting into the curls at the back of my neck.

"Can I?" I asked, pulling my mouth away. Kurt bit one side of his bottom lip, took a deep breath, and let it out, nodding. I cupped his cheek and ran my thumb across his cheekbone.

"We don't have to do this," I said. I was terrified I was going to do something wrong and I didn't want to hurt him but he nodded so I smiled at him and, without breaking eye contact, somehow reached down and popped the button on his dress pants. He smiled back nervously, and I kissed his cheek and let my lips linger there as he helped me work his pants down his legs.

The bulge was unmistakable in the front of his dark grey boxer-briefs and I groaned at the sight of Kurt there, almost naked, flushed, his usually-perfect hair a mess atop his head, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I said, palming my own raging boner in my pants. Kurt smiled again, genuinely this time, and his pupils dilated a little more.

"Don't hurt me," Kurt said as I moved and my heart broke. This poor, innocent, scared-shitless boy on the bed in front of me trusted me with this task so I wanted to do it right.

"I would never, ever hurt you," I said, hooking my thumbs into the hem of his underwear. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as I began to pull them down. My breath hitched in my throat when his briefs got to his knees.

Okay, so I'd never seen another guy's dick before that wasn't on a computer screen so I really had no idea what to expect. I was _not_ expecting him to be this beautiful, though. It made sense, I guess. The rest of him was perfect, so why wouldn't this be?

He wasn't as long as me but he was significantly thicker, with a small, neatly-trimmed thatch of hair at the base which turned into a light trail up his stomach to the bottom of his belly button. I tried not to stare but fuck, it was hard.

"Blaine?" Kurt said timidly, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Are... is everything ok?"

"Everything's perfect," I growled as I lowered my face down to his cock. He gasped a little when I placed a kiss on the very tip of him and moaned a lot when I sucked his whole length into my mouth. I tried to relax my throat when I felt him hit it, and brought my mouth back, swirling my tongue around the head. I could tell Kurt was having a hard time not jerking his hips up and yeah, this was easy.

Kurt certainly seemed to like it.

"Ahn..." he yelped when I sucked a little harder. I ran my tongue up the thick vein on the underside of his cock and he shuddered.

"Don't," he gasped, scrunching his face up. "Don't stop."

So I didn't, sucking up and down his length, using my tongue to trace abstract patterns all around it and flicking the tip with the end of my tongue when I brought my mouth up.

I felt his hands weave into my hair and yank at a few of my now-loose curls, and I guess that sparred me on more. All nervousness evaporated, I tickled the inside of his thigh before gently massaging his balls in the palm of my hand.

"Nnn-gah!" he cried as he arched his hips up off the bed. I hummed a little and then he was coming, down my throat and it was bitter and sweet at the same time. It tasted cinnamon-y and utterly Kurt.

When he'd come down from his high and his hip's had come down from their little adventure too, he realised what he'd done as I sat up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"_Fuck_," he swore. "Blaine, I'm sorry!"

I shook my head and smiled. "Don't be," I said. Kurt blushed and hurriedly reached to grab his phone as it vibrated on his bedside table.

"Hey dad," he said as he sat up. "Oh, nothing, just practising with Blaine. Practising my singing, I mean," he added quickly and I threw my head back, laughing.

"Oh, really? Sounds good. Sure, see you tomorrow. Love you too, dad. Bye," he said, tapping the 'end call' button. He looked at his phone for a minute before a smile cracked across his face.

"Dad and Carole won't be home until tomorrow and I'm pretty sure Finn said he was going to Quinn's tonight," he said, and the goofy grin on my face made him laugh. He sat up more until his was kneeling like me, and crawled over on his knees. He deliberately pushed his finger to the bulge in my pants as his mouth latched onto mine.

"Allow me," he said, roughly pushing me down onto the bed where he previously lay. My eyes widened a little – _oh, _so he was one of those guys.

I was okay with that.

He raked his nails down my chest as his mouth sucked a mark onto my neck, just below where the collar of my blazer would sit. Well placed, I thought, then I couldn't think anymore because his soft fingers were twisting my nipples to hardness. I think that was when I lost all control of my body because I felt detached, yet I could feel every nerve ending on my body was on fire and I could feel every lingering touch or kiss he left.

Before long my shirt and pants were on the floor, and his hands were in my dark-red boxer briefs squeezing my cock as I squirmed and writhed under his touch. He stroked me a few times, each time pushing his thumb to my slit when he got to the top, and after just a couple more strokes and squeezes I came shamelessly into his palm. I wasn't expecting him to lick it off his hand either but hey, my boy was full of surprises.

"I love you," I mumbled, already in a sleepy haze. I only just caught his triumphant smile before my eyes fell closed, and I vaguely felt him curl up to my side and pull the thin top-sheet over our bodies.

"I love you too, baby. Sleep now," was the last thing I heard as his arms encircled my waist and I fell into darkness.

_A/N: Blaine in boxer-briefs... I love my dirty mind. Sometimes. Sometimes it just makes me depressed. Funny – Hanna (or Hannah Not-Montana-But-Ohio) thinks Blaine is more of a boxers-guy. I don't :D_

_So have I ever told you how much I love reviews? Lol I'm totally kidding, of course I have. So... review? Because reviews are TOTALLY AWESOME (smile if you've seen AVPM which I'm obsessed with at the moment). _

_Again, I love you Hanna, you're quickly becoming one of my best friends :) I'm still not totally convinced you're not some 50-year-old but I'm sure I'll get over it XD Much love, my Lola! xoxo_


End file.
